


Of Wolves, Men, and Terrible Decisions

by VitreousVisionary



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, MC gets hurt a little bit, Minor Violence, Sad Zen, Some spoopy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitreousVisionary/pseuds/VitreousVisionary
Summary: Zen knew that he shouldn't get close to her, but she just made it too easy. If only he had tried a little bit harder.Also known as: "Zen should pay more attention to dates and take better care of himself."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Miranda here. This is my first published work on AO3. It's nothing special, but it was fun to write. Let me know if you guys like it or if you want anything else from this verse. 
> 
> Please be kind, I'm delicate. XD

He'd loved her for nearly as long as he'd known her. Not always romantically of course, but he'd always felt responsible for her, possessive even at times. Zen had criticized Jumin for similar feelings time and time again, but that hadn't stopped his own feelings from bubbling up bitterly.

Yes, from the moment she'd entered the chat room, (MC) had been important. More so than he could have ever imagined someone being.

And worst of all? He couldn't have her.

(MC)'s first RFA party had gone off without a hitch, a huge surprise to the original members. She'd brought in a sizable number of guests and it had been incredibly successful overall. More surprising than anything though was how she fit into their group so seamlessly. Jaehee, who had been the most suspicious of her and who had questioned her trustworthiness so much at the start, had warmed up to her immediately. She and Yoosung were close in age and were both still students, so they had plenty to chat about to break the ice. Luciel, who had already known so much about (MC), picked up conversation as if they were old friends and she seemed to appreciate that greatly. Most notably of all, Zen thought, was how easily (MC) had been able to get Jumin to loosen up and even smile on occasion. Yes, she had made a place for herself in their little gang. As for Zen's feelings, he could only feel more greatly attracted to her now that they had been in the same room. After the party was done, he found himself craving her presence. And that was dangerous.

After all, all men were beasts in some form. 

Zen tried his best to simply support her as the others did, to be her friend in the way that she seemed to want so dearly. (MC) made it both very easy and so incredibly difficult. Her easy smiles, comfortable conversation, and unwavering support tugged at his heartstrings painfully. Being ever the flirt, few in the RFA suspected a thing . He was thankful for that, not eager to deal with Luciel's concern or Jumin's inevitable disapproval. It wasn't as if he could pursue something more than they already had. Zen didn't want that for her. Men like him were dangerous, inviting though they seemed. His heart warred with him for this, the “good morning”s and “hello Zen”s bringing on an entirely new wave of heartache. Nothing could be done, no time or personal growth could change what he was so clearly at his core. 

This, of course, made her confession all the more messy.

(MC) had taken up a job as Jumin's assistant maybe a month or so prior. Jaehee was pursuing her coffee shop dreams and Jumin had made (MC) an offer that she didn't see the point in refusing. Most of the RFA, the exception of course being Jumin, had fought her on it. Jaehee didn't want to see (MC) get run into the ground as she had been. Zen had called Jumin up immediately, asking him why the hell he'd even think of asking (MC) to accept such a difficult and time consuming job.  
Surprisingly, (MC) had taken to the job rather well. Jumin had relaxed, coordinating her work hours with her class schedule. He only gave her the work that was absolutely necessary for her to do as his assistant and (MC) flourished in the position. All of their worry had been for nothing. 

(MC) had finally gotten a break from classes and, coincidentally, also a day off. Jumin was on a business trip with his father and (MC) had been unable to attend due to upcoming exams. She'd called Zen early that morning, as she often did when she was fee, and invited him out for coffee. They made a quick stop at Jaehee's cafe, the woman behind the counter giving them a friendly smile and a quick greeting, before they left with their drinks and moved to walk about the city. Zen was happy to make easy conversation, having not seen her in person in a while. Just hearing (MC) chatter away about any number of things was good enough for him. It wasn't until they reached the park and (MC) took his hand that he really noticed how quickly her heart was beating. Zen was startled a bit as she wavered in her pace, the young woman stopping and turning to face him . A blush crested over the bridge of her nose as she looked up at him, but her expression was void of any sort of embarrassment or nervousness. 

“I'm sure that you know this by now Zen, but I really like you. I know that you're busy with your career and you have your fans to worry about, but I just wanted you to know.” (MC)'s voice was sure, even as she babbled, and Zen couldn't think to do anything else as he brought a hand to cradle her jaw and kissed her lips softly. It was foolish and dangerous. Zen knew he was playing with fire here. 

“I like you too, my lady. And, despite my fans, I'm willing to give this a shot if you are. Hm?” He said, a teasing lilt to his voice as he pulled back a few inches to look in her eyes. 

(MC) laughed, shaking her head and nudging him with her shoulder. She kept her body tucked against his side as they walked, bringing her hand up to lace her fingers with his. 

“I should have known that you'd tease me, lovely Zen.”

The rest of the RFA had been supportive, though some grudgingly so. Zen had gotten a call from Luciel the night that he and (MC) had made their relationship known, the hacker quite serious then compared to the enthusiasm that he had shown in the chat room. He knew of Zen's issue and was worried about (MC)'s safety above all else. Zen tried to ease his fears, but it was an issue that he too was concerned for. One lapse in control and it would be all over. (MC) just couldn't know. That was for certain. 

Zen had been busy. Rehearsals for his latest musical were growing more frequent. He hadn't been watching the calendar or eating like he should have. His workout for the day done, Zen left the gym and headed for home. The cooling weather had brought earlier nights with it, and it wasn't until he saw the moon shining brightly that he connected the dots and the throbbing hum, like a swarm of bees beneath his skin, became more apparent. He rushed home, his heart pounding against his ribs. Dropping his things inside the door, Zen headed to the shower in hopes of clearing his head. He cranked the water down to freezing, hopping in. Control was slipping. After about ten minutes, he got out and grabbed a towel. Zen dried himself off and dressed methodically. 

He needed to see her. 

(MC) waited outside the C&R office building as she usually did, having declined a ride home from Jumin already. She spent most nights at Zen's apartment anyway, only going to her own when she needed to get work done or when he was particularly busy. Her lips curled up at the corners in a small but satisfied smile as she saw her boyfriend pull up to the curb. Hopping off his bike, Zen strode toward her with purpose, his expression cloyingly sweet and his eyes glinting with something that she didn't quite recognize. 

Kissing his cheek, (MC) nudged him back toward the bike. The silver haired man quickly placed his hand over hers as she went to grab for helmet. 

“Let's go get something to eat, hm?”

They walked down the mostly empty streets, the city surprisingly quiet for the time, despite being a weeknight. Just before they reached the next crosswalk, Zen ducked them into an alley. (MC) turned to face him, her expression confused, but he pressed her against the brick wall, boxing her in with his arms. 

“Zen, what the -?” 

“Shh.” He cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth as he nosed along her jawline. Somewhere along the line, evolution had made it easy for them, he supposed, listening to her heart race. It was easier to lure prey in when you weren't all fangs and fur. Zen pressed his lips to her pulse, feeling the rabbit-quick thrum beneath her skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he worried for her. She was scared. He wanted it to stop. 

The same lips that had kissed hers so sweetly so many times before now pulled back over sharp canines, the edge of them grazing her neck. (MC) trembled, trying to push him back. She didn't know what had gotten into him. This wasn't her Zen. It wasn't long before his jaw clenched around the junction where neck met shoulder, Zen's teeth piercing skin and (MC) choking back a scream. Metallic heat poured into Zen's mouth and he relished it, loosening then clenching his jaw once more before pulling back to lick at the wound. 

He pulled back further to look in her eyes as he felt tears brush his hand. Clarity filled his own eyes and he jerked back, removing his body from her space completely. His mouth tasted like dirty pennies and he could feel a familiar stickiness on his lips. (MC)'s collar was drenched. Shaking and fumbling for his phone, Zen dialed quickly and called Jumin.

He hadn't seen her in weeks. Zen hadn't tried. He'd withdrawn from the chat room, content to talk to Luciel over the phone or to see Jaehee at the cafe occasionally when he had the extra time, as ashamed as he was. She was okay, that's what Luciel had told him. It was a mutation, not at all contagious, and she hadn't lost as much blood as he might have thought, the vivid red stain on the collar of her dress shirt still bright in his mind. He's also said that it probably wouldn't scar, which Zen was thankful for. (MC) didn't need any reminders, any trace of him or that night on her body. She was going to work and school still, according to Luciel and Jaehee, so all seemed to be well without him. Better even. He was a danger to her, he could have killed her, and his feelings weren't worth putting (MC) at risk.

Getting up from his table, Zen grabbed a jacket and his keys. He needed to go out for a while. Shrugging the jacket on, Zen grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. Standing on the other side, (MC) held her key up, looking up at him with a puzzled expression, then back to the door. Laughing sheepishly, she caught herself and let her arm fall. They stood there in silence for a moment before she stepped forward and pushed her way into his apartment. He was dumbfounded. 

“So, I think you owe me a little explanation, Zenny.” 

Yes, all men are beasts, but if anyone could handle it, she could.


End file.
